The Counterfeit
by PrettySabine
Summary: Cloud has been missing since the defeat of Sephiroth. Tifa finally gave up waiting and returned to the slums. Reeve is positive he has a sure fire lead...this time. Rated R for nudity, language, and violence
1. Default Chapter

The Counterfeit

A Final Fantasy VII fan fic

Final Fantasy VII characters and locations from said game are owned by SquareSoft.

By Pretty Sabine

Rated R for nudity, language, and violence

Dedicated to Kristen Gupton-Williams

Who writes under the name - Ksipesh

Check out her awesome FF7 Fan Fic

'Guilt's Cost'  


Chapter One

Cloud never was seen again after defeating Sephiroth. No one had the slightest idea what might have happened to him. Certainly not Tifa, who he had solemnly promised to return to on that fateful day when they fought their final battle. Tifa finally became so despondent when he didn't return after a period of six months that she drifted from Kalm, where she had been staying with Marlene, Aeris's mom and Barrett and ended up in the new slums in Midgar.

Having no money, she couldn't open a new bar and having no marketable skills except as a bar maid or mercenary, she had no choice but to become the favorite topless dancer in a club called _ Ecstasy. _ Her employer was a rather nice, ineffectual middle aged man named O'Grady, who attempted to treat her as a father would, albeit a slightly perverse one.

Every day was the same for Tifa. She would get up late in the afternoon - go to the club early and eat a small meal - dance until 2 o'clock in the morning - go home - drink herself into a stupor and pass out.

Reeve kept in contact with her attempting to possibly feed her information as to Cloud's whereabouts - each time having raised her hopes to incredible heights only to have them be cruelly dashed as the information would prove to be false. Finally Tifa became so totally frustrated that she refused to entertain any more of Reeve's speculations.

Tifa was eating her one small meal of the day in the club, before it opened for the evening. O'Grady was cautioning her to please keep her entire pubic area covered at all times, because the word on the street was that the Midgar Morality Majority was politicking for the Vice Squad to close down all the clubs and they only needed a small excuse to get his.

O'Grady's constant complaining held all the esthetic beauty of a unpleasant drone of bees for Tifa. She was only half paying attention to what he was saying and finally exploded.

"Yada, yada, yada, - whatever. I've never shown my pubes yet and I'm not gonna start tonight!"

O'Grady stared at her in surprise for a moment, finally shrugged his shoulders and turned around only to be slightly jostled, as Reeve brushed by him coming from the other direction.

"Tifa!" he called out. "Have I got some exciting news for you."

"Reeve, get the fuck away from me. You've disappointed me too many times for me to believe you."

"But Tifa," the man whined. "This is the best yet."

"Or better still," Tifa growled, while standing up from the table with her fists clenched. "You stay out of this club altogether or I will beat you to the very inch of your life!"

"But Tifa - listen," Reeve whined again.

"Go!!!" Tifa screamed and the dark-haired man turned and scurried away from the back stage area of the club.

Watching him run away gave Tifa a momentary sense of joy for once, but it quickly faded and she fell back into her constant melancholy.

A few minutes later, Tifa was sitting completely naked at her dressing table powdering various parts of her body. She suddenly heard an odd noise and realized that O'Grady was probably peering at her through the tiny hole that he had drilled in her wall from his office, which lay on the other side. This never bothered Tifa at all but, on the contrary, she felt sorry for the lonely middle aged man, who lived by himself and she usually treated him to a full view, if she had the time.

Today she had plenty of time and she stood and crossed the room to stand brazenly right in front of the tiny peep hole displaying all of her awesome physical attributes. Sure enough, she can see O'Grady's eye filling the hole. Tifa never let on that she knew he was watching her. She realized that this would ruin it for O'Grady and, in fact, if she would march into the next room and offer to do him, he would probably faint. Tifa stood there offering him a full view of her full frontal nudity, lightly touching herself in various areas, but never in earnest until she heard him audibly groan.

Smiling slightly to herself, Tifa crossed back to the her dressing table and prepared herself for her dance shift. She slipped the tiny rings through both of her nipples; then she popped on the long tassels and lastly slipped on her bra over her enormous breasts. The dark-haired beauty then stuck on the lightly glued large patch which covered her pubic area completely. It would take quite a severe yank to pull it from her body. Tifa then pulled her transparent panties on over it.

She topped off the outfit with a demure white blouse and long black skirt. Most of the young dancers would just come out with not much on and dance around and then leave and then wonder why they didn't make much money. Tifa had found it quite profitable to pander to the men's fantasies that they were simply watching her through her bedroom window, as she came home from her secretaries' job and undressed for bed. This meant starting the act completely dressed. Tifa made one or two thousand Gil a night doing this, and hardly spent any of it, but just placed most of it in the bank every morning. She actually didn't have any idea of what to do with the money. There was nothing she desired, except for the presence of Cloud and it had become quite obvious that she would never see him again.

Hearing her musical cue, and the announcement of her stage name, Mishima, - (Tifa never danced under her real name) - she vacated her tiny dressing room and stepped out on the stage. The men in the packed club were going absolutely crazy, when they observed it was Tifa. She was obviously, hands down, their favorite.

As soon as Tifa reached the stage, she observed something which caused her to curse Reeve out loud. For sitting front row and center, was Cid and Tifa knew this was all Reeve's doing. Cid never came in places like this. For all his bluster and bravado, underneath it all, Cid's views on male - female relationships were very puritanical. She knew Reeve had put him up to it, hoping that she would be too embarrassed to go on with her act in front of her good friend. And Tifa also realized that Reeve would be currently waiting for her back in her dressing room.

_ Well, fuck him! _ the big breasted beauty thought to herself. _ And fuck Cid too! He came in here on his own violation - he just may be carried out of here with a severe nose bleed. _

Tifa began to unbutton her blouse. The men's cheering rose a notch - the din was deafening. Tifa didn't dance - she didn't have to. Nobody came here to watch her dance. They came here to watch her strip off her clothes and show them her spectacular naked body and that's what she did - night after night after night.

The ebony-haired beauty dropped her white blouse on the stage and began to pull the zipper down the side of her long black skirt. Tifa purposely walked to the very front of the stage and locked eye contact with Cid. He appeared very flushed and embarrassed. After feeling assured he would be unable to look away, Tifa stepped out of her long black skirt and then flipped it out into the audience, where it landed right on top of Cid's head!

As some of the men scrambled to pull the skirt off Cid's head, Tifa leaned far down into the front row of the audience from the lip of the stage. She whispered so only one man, a rather timid looking little figure, could hear her.

"Would you like to unfasten my bra?" the former Avalanche warrior whispered.

Tifa wouldn't ordinarily do anything like this, but she realized that Cid's head would soon be uncovered of her skirt and she wanted her enormous breasts to be right in his face.

_ That'll teach him to mess around with me, _ the beautiful young woman thought.

"S-Sure," the little bald man stuttered, as he tentatively reached up with shaking hands.

Not being certain, with as badly as he appeared to be shaking, if he could actually undo her bra by himself, Tifa placed her hands over his gently and guided them to the place in the front of the bra where it could be unfastened. She noticed that perspiration appeared to be pouring off the strange little man.

She helped him unhook her bra, but he did manage then to pull the bra off her by himself. Tifa found herself momentarily wondering if this poor little guy had ever consummated the sex act. With her bra off, Tifa's enormous breasts were mostly visible except for the nipples, which were currently covered by long tassels.

By this time, Tifa's black skirt had disappeared into the crowd as a souvenir and Cid was staring straight into Tifa's breasts. She swore he was blushing so crimson he appeared as if he might suffer a stroke any minute, but of course she lost sight of him in the excitement around the stage almost immediately. As the statuesque mercenary was still preoccupied with pushing her lovely breasts into Cid's face, she didn't notice when the strange little man suddenly reached up and yanked one of the tassels off her nipple.

"Ow!" Tifa cried out. Since it wasn't glued on, she suffered no permanent damage from the tassel suddenly being wrenched from her nipple, but it still hurt quite a bit. As the young dark-haired beauty began to turn to her left to chastise the strange little man, he reached over and did the same thing to the tassel that hung off her other nipple.

As more pain now shot through her other nipple, Tifa reached over and slapped the top of the little man's bald head with the open palm of her right hand as hard as she could.

** SMACK! ** - pain shot though the little man's head and he had to sit back for a moment and do nothing until it subsided. Tifa used the opportunity to stand up and began to move away from the little man and the front of the stage, but she either wasn't quick enough or she greatly over estimated how long it would take him to recover because all of the sudden she felt his hands tugging at her panties!

Tifa offered a quick backhand swipe at his face in an attempt to dislodge him quickly, but he easily dodged her and now he was back and he pulled her panties down to her knees and then just ripped them off the winsome buxom beauty!

Despite the manhandling by the strange little man, Tifa wasn't particularly worried, because she currently was wearing the very outfit that she would end her act with every night - her bare nipples and the covering over her pubic area. Plus it seemed that the crowd of men were even more excited than usual watching her being undressed by this little weirdo. Tifa was considering possibly making this man a partner in her act, when he suddenly reached up one more time and, gripping the protective covering in her groin area securely with both hands, he proceeded to rip it down and off with one sudden move.

Tifa stood completely stunned for a split second and also completely nude, her pubic area completely public for the first time. If Tifa would have had the wherewithal at that particular second to remember to look for Cid, she would have perceived that he had fainted dead away on the spot.

"Yow!" Tifa screamed, for the covering had been glued on good enough that it pulled some of her pubic hair out by the roots with it. The strange little man suddenly seem to have added three inches to his stature, developed a deep loud voice and a badge in his right hand as he shouted out, "You're under arrest for public obscenity."

Too late, Tifa realized she had been set up from the beginning. Suddenly the club was plunged into darkness as someone must have thrown the circuit breaker. Before being able to consider what she should do next, someone wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and hustled the beautiful woman outside. Once reaching the outside, Tifa wasn't all surprised that her savior had been Reeve! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Counterfeit

A Final Fantasy VII fan fic

Final Fantasy VII characters and locations from said game are owned by SquareSoft.

By Pretty Sabine

Rated R for nudity, language, and violence

Dedicated to Kristen Gupton-Williams

Who writes under the name - Ksipesh

Check out her awesome FF7 Fan Fic

'Guilt's Cost'  


Chapter Two

It was very cold out, particularly for a young woman dressed only in a cloak. It was winter and there was snow on the ground. The raggedy group stood a block away and a block behind the nightclub which was now completely surrounded by law enforcement personnel.

Tifa couldn't keep her teeth from chattering she was that cold in the thin cloak that fell just barely past her waist. "Go to Tifa's and get her some clothing," Reeve ordered.

A young lad of eighteen turned as if to take off immediately on the task. His name was Eddie and he was about six feet tall, had a slight frame and was fairly attractive.

"Wait!" Tifa ordered. "What'd you thinking, Reeve? There'll probably be cops all over my house right now. If you're going to be in charge of people at least think about what you're telling them. And now to think apparently I've joined your lamebrained schemes. I bet you had something to do with that raid to get me to go with you."

Tifa stared at him suspiciously. "You didn't have anything to do with that raid, did you Reeve?"

Reeve flushed greatly because of Tifa's rough talk. "No, Tifa, of course not."

"If you want to get me something before we go, go get me a bottle for the road," Tifa instructed Eddie.

"No way," Reeve said suddenly harsh in his tone. "Tifa, I've been watching you for months and you're an alcoholic. Now you have to do something about this alcohol problem or you won't be able to come with us. Where we're headed it will be dangerous enough without dragging along a drunk."

"Of all the God damn nerve - you little creep," Tifa hissed. "I never asked to go along with you on any of your misguided schemes in the first place. In fact, I specifically asked you to leave me alone. Now you insult me and call me a drunk? Well, fuck you! And take this crummy cloak, I'll find myself some clothes to wear."

Reeve was thoroughly chagrined when the cloak fell over his head. He may have been fortunate, at least he didn't have to look at Eddie's eyes popping out of his head so far it's a miracle they weren't dangling down his cheeks.

"Tifa, wait," Reeve pleaded, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry, take your cloak, Eddie, go get her some liquor."

Taking the cloak from Reeve and covering herself, Tifa expressed, "Screw it! Let's just get out of here before we get stopped."

The truck was well hidden. It turned out to be also well hidden from them as Eddie couldn't quite remember where he had parked it in the early afternoon as it was now dead dark.

_ Oh, I can see it's gonna be a laugh a minute with this guy around, _ Tifa thought cynically.

They finally managed to find their truck. Then they couldn't get it started. It was too cold out and then Eddie flooded it attempting to start it too quickly despite the temperature. He then set about attempting to grind the battery down to a nub.

"What a minute!" Tifa exclaimed. "Stop grinding away or we'll never get out of here. Do you have any tools?"

"Right there in the bag," Eddie answered.

"You keep your tools in a paper bag? Oh never mind, pop the inside hood mechanism," she directed while stepping down out of the truck.

Tifa walked around to the front of the truck. The wind was whipping her cloak around something fierce and the cold temperature was bitter on her bare skin. As she bent down to release the outside hood latch, Tifa thought, _ Good thing there's nobody around or I'd be putting on another show. _

Tifa took the tiny screwdriver and made some minor adjustments on the carburetor. She decided to leave the top off. After no longer smelling the odor of gasoline, she gave Eddie the high sign to gently attempt to turn the truck on. This time with the adjustments Tifa had made, the truck's engine caught and it started.

Tifa quickly replaced the top half of the carburetor and screwed it down. She dashed to the truck almost completely frozen by then. Throwing open the passenger front door, Tifa insisted Reeve move to the back of the truck so she could ride shotgun. The buxom young woman had already decided she had observed as much of Reeve's dysfunctional leadership ability as she desired to see for one night.

_ At least they have blackout windows on this truck, _ Tifa thought as she directed Eddie to leave the general vicinity but to remain well within the speed limit. After doing so, she asked Eddie to stop at the first _ Bank of Midgar _ cash machine that he observed. Luckily most of the banking in the slums was done in the evening or the wee hours of the morning, as the Midgar inhabitants who banked were unable to usually reach the financial institution during banking hours due to actually being involved in gainful employment. This meant there were cash machines every couple of blocks.

Eddie spotted one and pulled in close to it by the curb. Opening the truck door, Tifa took a quick glance around and not observing anything or anyone suspicious she jumped down from the vehicle and dashed to the slight alcove that was built around the cash machine.

Even though the dark-haired woman did not have her cash card with her, there were other legitimate ways to withdraw her money. In fact, generally speaking the personalized cash card only came into play if and when a person were asked if they had any proof they were entitled to be withdrawing from the machine. Usually this would either be when a law enforcement officer questioned someone who they thought was acting in a suspicious nature around one of the machines or if the card holder had gone to one of the bank's many branches with a complaint regarding their banking transactions with one of the machines.

This had changed initially when too many people were having their wallets pickpocketed or their purses stolen by the myriad and always over active thieves and robbers in the Midgar slums and then the victims having their bank accounts emptied out before they could even report it to the police and their banking service. The only thing that Tifa needed was her pen number which she had memorized and the ability to give a thumb print.

The idea of electronically collecting the person's thumbprint by having them press their thumb on the screen had so far worked fairly well. Without it, victims were being tortured by criminals to tell their pen number. Of course some lowlife idiot got the idea of cutting some poor person's thumb off and taking it to the cash machine in an effort to illegally remove the money.

This failed to work because the designers had programmed it to be able to discern between a live thumb and a 'dead' one; in other words whether there was blood flow thought it. Unfortunately they had forgotten to make this public knowledge in time to save the person's thumb!

Of course the robbers could still attempt to drag the victim to a cash machine after torturing them for their pen number, but it was highly unlikely that they would try this because it would attract no end of attention to drag a bleeding, moaning, half dead person to a banking machine.

Tifa quickly transacted her business and withdrew twenty-five thousand Gil. There was more money in the account that she wished to withdraw, but again the process involved another safeguard. A person could only remove a maximum of twenty-five thousand at any one machine in a twenty-four hour period. Again this was to prevent a person from being forced to empty their whole account by a criminal.

Since Tifa wasn't certain exactly how much she was worth, although she realized it was considerable, it would involve some time to collect it all. Hurrying back to the truck, she directed Eddie to locate another banking machine as efficiently as possible since time appeared to be of the essence.

An hour and ten minutes later, Tifa had been successful in completely emptying her account at the _ Bank of Midgar. _ Even she couldn't believe the amount of money she had saved since becoming employed as an erotic dancer as she sat staring at over three hundred and twelve thousand Gil currently in her lap.

_ Now that's what I like to have dancing in my lap, _ Tifa thought sardonically.

"Here," she ordered thrusting the cash into Reeve's unwilling hands. She had half turned in her seat and was looking toward the back of the truck.

"T - Tifa," Reeve stammered. "I don't want to be in charge of this much money," he explained fearfully.

"I don't care what you want," Tifa retorted angrily. "You always wanted me involved and now you got me. Surely your organization has some sort of bank account?"

"Yeah," Reeve finally agreed as if against his will. "But not in Midgar."

"That's the first bright thing you've said today," Tifa offered as faint praise. Turning to Eddie behind the steering wheel, she commanded, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Eddie pulled the truck back on to the street and was soon driving down a main thoroughfare leading eventually to the Midgar suburbs and then completely out of the area of the huge city. Tifa very carefully stepped from her seat in the front of the truck past Reeve and lay down in the very back.

"What are doing? If you're tired, you can lie here, I'll move," Reeve graciously offered.

"I'm pulling this tarp over me," Tifa wearily explained. "Then pile some of that junk on top of me," she ordered waving her hand aimlessly at the collection of odds and ends that had gathered at the rear of the truck.

"Tifa, if you're that cold, we'll figure something out. That stuff is nasty back there."

Tifa shot Reeve a withering glance. "In case we get stopped by anyone, maybe this might fool them. Let's hope so anyway," she explained before pulling the tarpaulin completely over her.

Fortunately for all concerned the authorities had not yet realized they should have set up roadblocks not believing that Tifa would be able to escape their grasp that easily and quickly. Reeve gently pulled the tarp down off Tifa's face after she failed to respond to his telling her they were out of danger and was surprised to observe she had fallen sound asleep.

Reeve was slightly surprised to realize how sweet she looked when lost in sleep after how ferocious she had been all evening. He remembered back to when Scarlett would complain that Tifa had great big iron balls, but actually he now realized she should have said nerves of steel.

Returning to the front seat of the truck, Reeve informed Eddie of their new destination. 


End file.
